TNDD: Evan's Trouble Revised Edition
by Yappatan
Summary: Evan is having trouble with Hawkmon, all the other digimon are evolving. He is the leader and thinks hawkmon should have evolved by now. He meets Aaron and Hawkmon digivolves into Aquillamon!


Evan's Trouble

Author's Note: This is the Revised version of Evan's Trouble. Instead of Holsmon it's Aquillamon. I have a better Idea for Holsmon! 

Edge's Re-cap   
OK! Listen up, last time we were running from Devimon and then the next thing you   
know it we were in a cave. Evan, Hawkmon, Tyrannodollmon and Liz went off exploring   
the caverns and Evan found his crest. When they got out of the old cave they realized half   
of us were kidnapped by the Numemon Army and their lackeys! V-mon and I had some   
trouble but it worked out and he digivolved into Fladramon and saved us from the super   
strong Snimon.   
Edge's Re-cap is done

Evan was sitting under a tree with Hawkmon as the others were swimming at the   
beach. It was a hot day but Evan knew something was wrong but he just wasn't feeling   
well. He was upset that Hawkmon wouldn't digivolve to his next level. He was also   
wondering about the digivices as much as Liz and the other kids.

* * * *

"Oh this humidity is horrible for my hair!" Amy said. Her hair was one huge afro   
and it was one site for the other kids. "Let's go to the Disco Amy!" Lance said, joking   
around. "Very funny," Amy said sarcastically as she dove off the cliff into the water,   
which brought her hair to its normal state, long and straight!

Liz on the other hand was wondering about the food, with her goggles around her   
neck and long hair down she was going through her tote bag looking for stuff. She didn't   
have much and her and Tymon were hungry. Since there was only chips and some water   
she just left it and went swimming.

Veronica was playing in the waves with Yokomon, even thought Yokomon   
couldn't swim. "Yokomon, isn't this weather beautiful!" she said. "Indeed Veronica, the   
sky is wonderful. Sky," Yokomon looked up. "Sky in Japanese is Sora, and I miss her."   
Yokomon said. "Well you should see her soon enough," Veronica said smiling. The two   
were suddenly swept up in a wave and sent hurling to shore.

"Do you think Devimon would leave us alone if we just left the Island   
Kunemon?" Xris said. "Indeed not! He would search Hell's Half Acre just to seek and   
destroy!" Kunemon said. "You just swore! Where'd you learn that!?!?!" Xris said. "From   
you!" Kunemon said. "Why I never..... OH yeah!" Xris said.

Motimon and John were swimming when "MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO   
TENTOMON!". "YOU DIGIVOLVED!" John yelled. "Yes it must have been that food!"   
Tentomon said. "Good your gonna need that energy!" John said. "But now I'm hungry,"   
Tentomon said, "and I...." he said. "What, what is it?" John said. "Well this might sound   
strange but I miss Koushiro." Tentomon said

Lance, done with bothering Amy was jumping into the water. Candlemon was   
doing the opposite. Being a fiery digimon he couldn't swim. Once Lance was done   
swimming he was working on the digidestined shelter with Edge. They needed the shelter   
because they planned on resting.

Edge and V-mon were also working on the base of the shelter. It was large and   
they needed alot of wood. "Edge, I'm tired and hungry!" V-mon said. "Go to Liz, she has   
the food," Edge said. V-mon walked over to Liz who gave him food. "Were never gonna   
get this done!" said Edge.

"Floramon, where are you, I told you to be careful! The waves are huge, I might   
be a good swimmer but the waves are really strong!" Kim said. Floramon popped up   
from the water. "Betcha can't catch me!" Floramon said. Then a huge wave came!   
"AHHH!" the two screamed. Everyone stared down.

"Biyomon digivolve to.... BIRDRAMON!" Birdramon came and picked up the   
two. "Hey Hawkmon how come you didn't do that," Evan said. "Because I haven't been   
able to digivolve!" Hawkmon said. "Well you should, most of the other digimon have,   
I'm the leader and the leader always go first!" Evan said. "I bet you I can think of at least   
one leader who didn't go first!" said Hawkmon! "Oh yeah, who!?!?!" yelled Evan. "OK.   
let me think," said Hawkmon. "Now, say it now!" yelled Evan. "Don't boss me around   
Mr. Shumaker," said Hawkmon. "My name is Evan," Evan yelled. "Evan quit bossing   
Hawkmon around," Edge said.

"Look who's talking," said Evan. "Mr. Hotshot! You were bossing V-mon   
around," Evan yelled. He threw a punch at Edge. V-mon jumped in front and took the   
blow in the stomach. "That hurt!" V-mon yelled. "You guys break it up," said Kim   
running up to the two with Liz behind her. "Look who's here, Afro Girl and Goggle   
Head," Evan said. "Don't call us names, haven't you heard of a brush," said Liz and Kim.   
"Really," said Edge. "Look at you Kim, your hair went out of control too!" Evan said and   
then Kim said "By the Way my hair is normal now!".

Evan stormed off. "He's disgruntled now!" Liz said laughing. "Don't laugh Liz,"   
said Hawkmon running off after his companion. "Evan please don't bother them, they   
were just trying to help!" he said. "Well Liz doesn't like being bothered when she is   
upset!" Evan yelled. "Well I don't want to complain, Liz won't be the first kid to figure   
out how to work the digivice." Evan said smiling. He picked up his digivice and looked   
at the gray digital screen. On it said: Communicate   
TIME   
Track

Evan pressed the button nearest to "Communicate". Evan looked at the screen   
and pressed the button nearest to "Video Phone". He heard yelling and roaring on the   
other end. "HELP!!!" he heard a boy probably older than him yelling. "Yo, who are you,"   
Evan said. "Uh... Aaron, but everyone calls be Kenji Kotaro!" the boy said. "Hey! Your   
that kid that writes all those funny fics!" said Evan! "Yeah, enough about that, my   
Frigimon is out of control and attacking me!!!!!!!" Kenji said.

Evan was running though the bush and he came out on a cliff with Hawkmon and   
they saw them. Kenji was out on the beach. "AHHHHHH! I don't wanna fight!" he yelled   
to the mad monster. Evan and Hawkmon ran down off the sloping cliff. Occasionally   
falling and rolling. "Hey Kenji!" Evan yelled. "OH MY GOD! I never thought I'd   
actually meet you!" Evan said with a bright face. "SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!" Frigimon   
yelled. "Look out Evan!" Kenji said. Frigimon slammed his fist between the boys and   
Hawkmon.

Suddenly Frigimon looked at Evan and grimaced. He stopped. And said "Your   
another one of those digidestined brats!" Frigimon said. "SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH," he   
cried. "AHHHHHHH!" Evan yelled, stunned with fear. "Hawkmon,   
HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" Evan cried with fear. Hawkmon didn't stand there and   
stare. He just ran. "Evan I'm coming," he yelled. Then the area was engulfed in light.   
Even the chosen children at the other beach saw it. "HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO.......   
AQUILLAMON!!!!!" he said. Aquillamon jumped out and hit Frigimon just before he could   
even hit Evan. "BEAM LASER!" Aquillamon yelled. Everything turned red. Finally Frigimon   
yelled out loud. A black gear came out of his back and disintegrated!

Frigimon went back to being Frostymon and Aquillamon became Hawkmon again.   
"Thank you Evan," said Kenji. "Your welcome," Evan said looking at the unconscious   
digimon lying on the ground. Suddenly the other chosen children came running down the   
hill. Xris was leading holding the chest with all of the tags. "Well here is another kid,"   
Xris said handing Kenji a tag. "Well lets move on," he said. "Ummm...... Xris, and even   
you Liz. I'd like you to meet some who is probably familiar to you, this dude is Kenji   
Kotaro!" Evan said. "OH MY GOD!" Liz said. "I love your fics! You might have met me   
too! I'm Phantomon!!!!" said Liz with bright eyes. Kenji looked flattered. "Phantomon!"   
Evan and Lance said. "What haven't you met me?" Liz said. "I'm Techno Wizardmon!"   
Evan said. "I'm Zero_Unit!" said Evan. "Hey! What do you know! I'm   
King_of_da_magikarp!" Xris said. "Well what do you know! We've all met on the   
Internet!" said Liz. "Umm... Liz," Veronica said. "I'm Cutiemon,"! "Everyone looked at   
Veronica with surprised looks. They all ran up and shook her hands.

"I would like to introduce myself!" Kim said. "I'm Puppetmon!" she said. The   
other kids were also from the net. Edge was "Disco Zetamon", and Amy was   
"Gatogirl". "Well since there are so many of us," John said "We should split up into   
groups. After all there are probably more of us to come!" "Yeah really!" Liz said. "We   
found Kenji...." she was cut off by Kenji. "Uhh... Can you guys just call me Aaron"   
Aaron said. "OK!" they all said in unison!   
"OK! Group one is John and Kim. Group two is Lance, Amy, Liz, Veronica.   
Group three is Evan, Edge, Xris!" Aaron said. "And I'll go with John and Kim!" he said.   
They all split up. Now what new things will they discover.

Evan's Narration   
We were so surprised that they were really all kids. We also decided that   
the reason we were the Digi Destined was because they had all met over the Internet.   
But we don't know why we really were digidestined. You will find out at the end of   
our journey to save the digital world   
  



End file.
